Make A Decision
by LostOne125
Summary: Tenchi/Ryoko.Tenchi and Ryoko are becoming closer, and Ayeka can't stand it. Ayeka and Ryoko get into a fight. Someone gets hurt. Ayeka-bashing. Don't like, don't read. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other characters.**

Make A Decision

She sat on the roof, as a breeze went through her spiky, cyan colored hair.

She watched as Tenchi worked dilligently in the carrot fields.

She loved watching Tenchi. He was fascinating to watch. Tenchi stood up for a moment and looked around, as if he sensed her watching him. Coming to the incorrect conclusion that no one was watching him, he continued with his work.

She sighed and thought to herself, 'Oh Tenchi, why can't you make a decision? Can't you see how much I love you? Ayeka is just a spoiled princess. She could never appreciate you the way I could. I just want to be with you. I just wish we could be together.'

She shook herself of those depressing thoughts and put on a determined face. She disappeared into thin air.

Then, she reappeared directly behind Tenchi. With a loud shout of "Tenchi," she practically tackled him into the ground.

"Aaah, Ryoko" As they lay on the ground, Ryoko snuggled into a flailing Tenchi.

"Ryoko, cut it out! Get off me!" he yelled loudly. "But Tenchi, I just wanted to hug you," she purred into his ear, which sent an uncharacteristic shiver down his spine.

Tenchi started to become very nervous."Ryoko, get off me," he said a lot less strongly than before. He started to realize that he didn't mind Ryoko's embrace. It actually felt nice, but he wasn't going to admit it to her. Ryoko continued to snuggle into Tenchi.

Tenchi just sighed and looked up into the sky. He found his arms were moving of their own accord, and they wrapped themselves around Ryoko.

Ryoko stared up at Tenchi in shock. She had not expected that. "Tenchi," she whispered, as she stared at him.

Tenchi merely looked down and smiled at Ryoko. "Thank you Ryoko, I guess I could use a break," he said quietly. She just nodded and laid her head down on his chest and stared up at the clouds with Tenchi.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter. All the chapters are probably going to be short.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other characters.**

Ayeka walked briskly outside to tell Tenchi that lunch was ready, until she came upon a disturbing scene.

Ryoko and Tenchi were both on the ground and it looked like they were cuddling. "Ryoko, you monster, get off Lord Tenchi this instant."

With a shout Tenchi jumped what look like 10 feet into the air with Ryoko still holding on.

"P-P-Princess Ayeka," Tenchi stuttered nervously. Ryoko took her arms from around Tenchi's waist and stared at Ayeka with mischievous eyes.

"What were you doing to Lord Tenchi, space pirate?" Ayeka said with unveiled anger.

Ryoko smirked and put her arms around an uneasy Tenchi's neck. "What did it look like we were doing Princess? We were cuddling."

"Nonsense! Lord Tenchi would never want to touch someone like you," she yelled.

Ryoko felt a stab in her heart. Ayeka 's insults always hurt her feelings, but she tried not to let it show.

"Well you brat, you saw it with your own eyes. I guess we know who Tenchi prefers, now."

By this time the Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, and Ryo-ohki had gathered at the back door to watch yet another Ayeka vs. Ryoko showdown.

"Shut Up. Just shut up!" Ayeka screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at Ayeka in shock. They had never seen Ayeka this angry.

"Azaka, Kamidake!" Her guardians flew to her side in an instant. "Yes, Lady Ayeka," they said simultaneously.

Sasami ran over to Ayeka. "Please calm down, Ayeka," Sasami pleaded.

Ayeka pushed Sasami out of the way. "Stay out of the way, Sasami. This evil woman has to be stopped once and for all. She has caused enough trouble for us all. "

Kasuhito pulled Sasami out of the way, and said "Miss Ayeka, now you know that is not true. She is a part of our family. Just like you."

"She will never be a part of my family. I am tired of talking. Prepare yourself."

Tenchi quickly stood in front of Ryoko with his arms up protectively. "I don't want you two fighting anymore. It's not right."

But Ryoko pushed him to the side. "Don't worry Tenchi. If it's a fight she wants, it's a fight she'll get. It's not like she's going to beat me. She never has and she never will."

Ayeka screamed, "Attack her now." The guardians flew toward Ryoko.

* * *

Another short chapter. In case you don't know Kasuhito is the Grandpa Yosho or whatever you want to call him. I wasn't sure, if I should just call him Grandpa.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ayeka is evil. I really think she's a horrible, spoiled, whiny, etc. I think you get the main the point.

Thanks. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other characters.**

Ryoko started flying right towards them with an energy ball in hand and disappeared. She reappeared a few feet in front of Ayeka and threw the energy ball at Ayeka.

Ayeka's guardians quickly flew back towards her and created an energy barrier around her."Is that all you can do, space pirate?" Ayeka cackled. (Cause she's a witch)

Ryoko quickly flew backwards as the guardians shot energy blasts at her.

One of the energy blasts hit Ryoko and sent her flying backwards and skidding onto the ground, until she came to a stop.

"Ryoko!"shouted Tenchi. He ran to her side and lifted her up. "Ryoko, are you alright?"

"Tenchi", she sat up a little. "I'm fine."

She looked at Ayeka. "You'll have to do better than that, Princess." Ryoko stood up with the help of Tenchi. She dusted off her clothes and straightened herself up.

Ayeka glared at Tenchi helping that demon woman. 'How could he? No, he does not want her. He can not have feelings for her.'

"I'm going to end this once and for all, demon."

"Let's see you try, brat," taunted Ryoko.

"Azaka, Kamidake, attack her now. Full power!" Ayeka bellowed.

"But Lady Ayeka," Kamidake said.

"Just do it," she yelled.

The guardians flew towards Ryoko, while powering up.

A huge blast of energy headed toward Ryoko and Tenchi.

"Tenchi, get out of the way," Ryoko screamed.

* * *

Oh no. What's going to happen? Is Tenchi hurt? Is Ryoko hurt? Is Ayeka a horrible person? Yes, of course she is.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Once again, Thank you for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of the other characters.**

Ryoko pushed Tenchi out of the way, as the enery blast came their way. Tenchi flew sideways and watched with wide eyes as Ryoko was hit with the energy blast.

Ryoko soared backwards, until she hit a tree. Everyone watched in horror as Ryoko slid down the tree, her body almost lifeless.

"Ryoko!" Washu screamed in anguish as she ran to her side. She kneeled by Ryoko's side and tried to feel for her pulse. Everyone ran from the porch to Ryoko's side.

Tenchi scrambled to his feet and walked numbly toward her body.

"No, No, No, No. This can't be happening," Tenchi mumbled as he cleared the others out of his way to sit on the other side of Ryoko.

" I feel a pulse," Washu cried. Everyone looked relieved, until a red spot on the front of Ryoko's dress right under her heart began to get bigger and bigger.

Ryoko opened her eyes weakly. Everything was foggy, but then she saw Tenchi's face .

"Tenchi, " she gurgled as blood leaked down the sides of her mouth.

"Ryoko, please don't talk. Save your strength," Washu cried through her tears, "Tenchi help me get her to my lab."

Tenchi didn't say anything , as he quickly and gently picked Ryoko up bridal style. He ran behind Washu and followed her into the house into her lab.

Kiyone and Nobuyuki carried a sobbing Mihoshi into the house. Kasuhito gently patted Sasami who was crying. Sasami broke free of Kasuhito's arms and ran to stand in front of Ayeka.

"Why, Ayeka, Why did you hurt Ryoko like that? You almost hurt Tenchi, too. Why?" she yelled. She looked up into Ayeka's face and saw nothing.

Ayeka just stood there not saying anything. She stood there looking at the spot where Ryoko hit the tree. Kasuhito watched this whole scene his heart slightly breaking at the seemingly cold look on his half-sister's face.

He walked over and said,"Sasami, let's go inside with the others and see if Ryoko's alright."

Sasami held Ryo-ohki to her chest and walked into the house with Kasuhito.

But Ayeka just stood there as still as statue. She fell to her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Another short chapter. It's really sad, I know. Is Ryoko going to die? Is Tenchi going to make a decision, before it's too late?

Well, we'll see where this one goes.

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

Everyone waited patiently outside the door of Washu's lab. Washu had sent Tenchi out of the lab, as soon as she had Ryoko settled in a bed to recuperate.

Mihoshi and Kiyone sat on the couch with Sasami who was holding a sad-looking Ryo-ohki in her arms. Tenchi's dad and Grandpa sat at the table muttering to themselves about what had gone wrong between Ryoko and Ayeka. Ayeka and Ryoko had fought before, but it had never been of this magnitude. Tenchi paced in front of the door impatiently.

An hour later, Washu walked out with a serious expression on her face. Everyone began to bombard her with questions.

As she began to speak, everyone quieted down.

"Ryoko's going to be alright, her body just needs time to heal from the blast."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I go see her?" Tenchi asked.

"I think it's best if she has as few visitors as possible. She needs to concentrate on healing herself."

"If that's the case, then Tenchi should definitely be the one to see her," said Kiyone. Everyone else seemed to agree with this arrangement.

"It's settled then. Tenchi gets to see Ryoko and everyone else will have to wait, until tomorrow."

As Washu led Tenchi into the lab, everyone tried to back to what their were doing, but it was hard.

Sasami walked outside and found her sister sitting on the porch. She was still angry with Ayeka, but she needed to talk to her.

"Ayeka." Ayeka looked up and stared at Sasami with tears in her eyes. Sasami put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Ayeka, I still don't understand what made you so upset. You really hurt Ryoko. The good news is that she'll be okay."

"Oh, Sasami," she cried as she began to sob uncontrollably," I don't know what came over me. It's just I saw Ryoko and Tenchi practically cuddling, and I couldn't control my anger. I didn't mean to hurt her that badly. I lost control of myself. She'll never forgive me and neither will Tenchi."

Sasami looked sympathetically at her sister and hugged her. "I know it hurts, Ayeka. The possiblity of losing Tenchi but don't you want him to be happy."

Ayeka pulled away wiping the tears on her sleeves. She slowly nodded her head.

"If Ryoko makes him happy, you should probably try to accept that." Ayeka stayed silent for a couple of minutes looking over at the sun setting in the distance. She knew she had been wrong to attack Ryoko with so much power. They had their fights before, but she never wanted to seriously injure Ryoko.

"You're right Sasami. I love Tenchi, but I just want him to be happy. I have to make things right."

Ayeka stood up and Sasami hugged her older sister. "I'm glad to have my sister, back."

**Washu's Lab**

Washu led Tenchi to the very back of her lab, where she Ryoko bandaged up and hooked to a monitor to inform her, if anything went wrong.

Ryoko's chest rose up and down, and her eyes fluttered, as she began to heal herself.

"How long will she have to be like this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but with the extent of her wound. I would say a couple of days to a week." Washu noticed the look on his Tenchi's face.

He looked guilty.

"It's not your fault, Tenchi."

"How can you say that? It is my fault. The only reason they were fighting was because of me. I should just make a decision about who I want to be with. I keep dragging it out because I'm scared of what'll happen when I do. "

Whachu sighed."Ayeka's the one who did this,Tenchi. I'm still not sure why she was so angry, but she's the one who attacked you and Ryoko. I'm not sure if it was on purpose, but…" She trailed off , not wanting to finish the thought.

Tenchi decided to change the subject. He didn't want to think about the look on Ayeka's face, when she attacked him and Ryoko.

"Can I stay with her, tonight?" he asked.

"Of course, Tenchi." He pulled up a chair and sat at Ryoko's bedside. Washu left quietly to leave them alone. He scooted closer to her bed and laid his arms on her bed. He cradled his head in his arms.

"Ryoko, "he whispered, as he fell asleep.

* * *

I've seen some of the reviews. Not really sure how to respond to them.

I know some of them are only left to make me better writer, and the others are just plain mean.

I know some people want me to be true to Ayeka's charcacter, and I understand that. Yet, you see Ayeka-bashing in the summary, and you are so against it.

Why do you still read the story?

Besides, this was my very first fanfic. I can write about whatever I want. You don't like, then don't read.

For those of you, who did leave comments about what I should do to make the story better. I thank you. I'll do my best to listen to your advice.

And the others.... Whatever.

If you like the story, please review.

If you have any advice to make the story better, please review.

If you just want to insult me and my story, please don't review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

Night had fallen, and the events of the day had troubled everyone immensely. Everyone else had tried to get ready for bed.

Mihoshi and Kiyone walked toward the bed. Kiyone struggled up the stairs with a half-asleep Mihoshi, who kept about muttering about pie.

Sasami was already in bed, trying to seek some comfort from Ryo-ohki. The cabbit snuggled against Sasami.

"Everything's going to be alright, Ryo-ohki, you'll see. Ayeka said she's make it better, and Whachu said Ryoko was going to be okay. "She rubbed circles behind the weary cabbit's ears.

"Meow, meow, "Ryo -ohki said, as he got closer to Sasami. She just wanted everyone to be happy again, as she drifted off into sleep.

Nobuyuki paced back and forth in front of the door to Washu's lab, debating if he should go in and comfort his son.

Grandpa walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You have to let him be alone with his thoughts. He needs to deal with this alone."

He looked up at the older man."Tenchi's just a kid. He needs me. He can't deal with this alone. His mother's death…" He stopped talking and looked at the ground, sadly.

"You may become surprised at how strong Tenchi has become, since that time. Everything he has been through has prepared him for all the things that will come in the future. Tenchi's a man, now. He needs to learn how to make his own choices and to deal with the consequences. Only then can he become stronger as a person. "

Nobuyuki simply nodded and walked upstairs to get much needed rest. He looked back at Kasuhito and the door before walking down the hall.

Kasuhito sighed and stared at the door, as he too worried about Tenchi. He knew Tenchi needed time to think, so he would leave him alone. He walked away too far in his thoughts to notice Ayeka suddenly appearing by the door.

She walked into the darkened lab. She calmly walked over toward the light of the room, where she knew they'd be. When she entered the room, she saw Tenchi sitting in a chair asleep by Ryoko's bed. His head was resting on his arms, and one of his hands was grasping Ryoko's hand tightly.

Jealousy bubbled up in Ayeka's heart, as she noticed the interlocking hands. She stared at them for a moment, her heartbeat increasing. Her breathe growing erratic. Her knees about to give out, she stumbled holding onto a nearby table knocking over a glass.

She watched in slow motion as the glass fell to the ground, breaking into a hundreds of pieces.

The loud crash woke up a frantic Tenchi. He looked around, and then he saw a pale-looking Ayeka.

"Ayeka, what are you doing here?"he said a little angrily.

"Oh, Tenchi," she cried and she began to sob. Tenchi walked over toward her, his face masked with concern and another emotion that crept on his face.

She threw herself into his arm and sobbed heavily. Tenchi awkwardly tried to comfort her.

"Tenchi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just couldn't stand the thought of you two being together. I'm so sorry. Please don't think of me any differently."

"Ayeka," he said as he pulled back gently and stared at her, "It's not all your fault. I have to take some of the blame." Tenchi was a little angry with Ayeka, but he felt responsible for the fights between Ryoko and Ayeka. He had always had a feeling that the fights would escalate. His fears had been proven correct.

"Tenchi, it's not your fault. I let my anger take over. Ryoko will never forgive me."

Tenchi sighed sadly and held Ayeka. "I should've just told you how I felt about you long ago. I waited too long and look what happened."

All of sudden, there was a loud beeping noise. They both looked over and saw that the line for Ryoko's heartbeat on the machine was becoming flat.

He rushed over with Ayeka still in his arms."Ryoko," he yelled. He pulled his arms from Ayeka to hold Ryoko's hand.

It was becoming cold.

* * *

Well, how was that?

I had writer's block for a while, but then I figured out how I wanted the story to go.

I just want to thank Jay-Jay22, Ryou-la-lune, and betagamma for their reviews. After getting mostly negative reviews, it felt good to see some people who actually liked the story, finally.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

Tears flowed from Tenchi's cheeks, as he held Ryoko. Washu rushed into the room looking frazzled.

She looked at them in anger. "What have you done?" she yelled. She rushed to Ryoko's side and pushed the others out of the way. "She gave Ryoko some medicine through a syringe.

There was no response.

Tenchi and Ayeka watched in complete silence, as Whachu and her machines went into overdrive to stop Ryoko from dying.

Ayeka ran out of the lab unable to cope with the guilt that overwhelmed her. She couldn't watch Ryoko die because she knew she couldn't bear to watch. If something happened to Ryoko, the blame would lie with her.

She didn't have to go full power on her, and she didn't have to attack Ryoko, while Tenchi was still standing there. She should've known Ryoko would put her life in danger to save Tenchi.

It was all her fault, no matter what Tenchi said. She hurt Ryoko, and she needed to pay the price. She ran out of the house into the night. She ran as far as her legs could carry her into the woods.

**Washu's Lab**

Tenchi stood there numb. Washu had just revived Ryoko. She stood there looking over her, sadness and anger permeating from her being. She looked over at Tenchi.

"What happened? Why was Ayeka in here?"

"I don't know what happened. Ayeka and I were just talking. Washu, she feels really awful. We should just give her the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't all her fault."

"Tenchi, you can say whatever makes you feel that Ayeka isn't as guilty as she's acting. We know the truth. You saw it with your own eyes. Ryoko risked her life to save you because of Ayeka's …" She honestly wasn't sure what to call it.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to believe she meant to do it."Tenchi looked at Ryoko with an intense gaze. He had almost lost her. She had almost died, while he was trying to comfort Ayeka. He felt ashamed for some reason, like he should've been paying more attention to Ryoko.

He looked toward the ground and tears slid down his cheeks. His legs felt like rubber; they could no longer support his body. He fell to the ground.

"Tenchi," Washu cried, as she ran to his side.

**In The Woods**

Ayeka had collapsed in the middle of a clearing. She laid there, her tears having dried. She stared up at the sky.

The events of the day kept replaying in her head. She still couldn't believe her reaction toward Ryoko and Tenchi cuddling. She had completely overreacted.

Then it hit her, they looked happy, almost content. They had been acting like some happy couple looking up at the clouds.

Her stomach churned. She felt like she was going to be sick. Envy once again raised its ugly head.

Why… Why couldn't Tenchi look like that with her?

It was Ryoko. It had always been Ryoko.

The memories of Tenchi and Ryoko ran through her head. Those quiet moments, when they thought they had been alone, but Ayeka had been watching them with a resentful stare. She now realized the truth. She was always in the way.

Tenchi loved Ryoko or that was at least how she saw it. Intense irritation and regret filled her entire body.

She pulled herself from the ground determined to fix this once and for all. She dusted herself and walked toward the house with a clear purpose.

**Washu's Lab**

The lab was silent, as Ayeka snuck back into the lab. She walked over to the room where just hours ago Ryoko had almost died.

When she entered the room, she saw another bed with a slumbering Tenchi.

Ayeka felt another spike of jealousy enter her body. Tenchi looked so tired and worn, and it was because of Ryoko. The thought of losing her had done this to him.

With a renewal of strength, she knew what she had to do.

She walked over to Ryoko's bedside and stood over her. She stared at the woman, who might have captured Tenchi's heart. It filled her with regret, yet she knew what she had to do.

She placed one hand over Ryoko's heart and the other over her wound. It needed to be done, no matter how much it damaged her.

She looked at Ryoko's fluttering eyelashes and her pale face.

She leaned down and whispered, "There can only be one for Tenchi…"

* * *

Another cliff-hanger. As much as I hate people doing that, I love to do it. :)

When I first started writing this, I honestly only meant for this to be a few chapters, but it took on a life of its own. I think its going pretty good for my first fanfic so far. If I do say so myself.

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

Tenchi opened his eyes and saw two large objects on each side of Ayeka, who was standing over Ryoko's bed.

They were all glowing with blue light surrounding all of them. He tried to open his mouth or to move, but he couldn't do either. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he fell back asleep.

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Ayeka placed one hand over Ryoko's heart and the other over her wound. It needed to be done, no matter how much it damaged her.

She looked at Ryoko's fluttering eyelashes and her pale face.

She leaned down and whispered, "There can only be one for Tenchi and it's not me."

She bought Azaka and Kamikaze to the quiet room with her.

"I need your help."

"Yes, Lady Ayeka," they said simultaneously.

"What do you need us to do?" Kamidake replied.

"I need to help Ryoko. I need to find some way to help her. It's the only way I can redeem myself."

"But Lady Ayeka, I'm not sure there's anything we can do for her," said Azaka.

"Please, help me. I need to do this for Tenchi and Ryoko. You're going to help me transfer some of the Jurian energy to her to help her heal faster. You're going to use me as a sort of conduit."

"But Lady Ayeka, is it going to hurt you?" replied Kamidake.

"It shouldn't hurt me, but I'll be very weak afterwards."

"Are you sure about this, Lady Ayeka?" Azaka asked.

"Yes, I am. Now, concentrate your energy on me."

The guardians hesitated, but they saw the determination in Ayeka's eyes and followed her instructions.

Azaka and Kamidake began to glow a bright blue. The blue light encircled them and made its way to Ayeka.

Ayeka gasped, as she felt the power enter her body. Her body also began to glow. She focused the power on Ryoko and soon she also became enveloped in the blue light.

She knew her body could only take a few minutes of this. She looked at the monitor that displayed Ryoko's weak heartbeat, and soon it began to get stronger.

She waited a few mintues, as Ryoko's heart beat began to get even more stronger.

"That's enough, Azaka, Kamidake." The guardians ceased the power transference, and the blue light disappeared.

Ryoko's heartbeat was beating normally and stronger.

Ayeka fell to the floor breathing harshly.

"Lady Ayeka, are you alright? Do you need us to get help?"

"I'm fine. I'll be okay," she said, as she smiled weakly. Washu walked calmly into the room and stood behind Ayeka.

"Hello, Princess Ayeka." Ayeka jumped at the voice and turned around to face a smiling Washu.

She helped Ayeka to a chair and stood in front of her.

"Why did you do that?" Washu asked quietly.

Ayeka stared at Ryoko and then looked up at Washu.

"I had to do it. I didn't have a choice."

"You did have a choice. You chose to save Ryoko's life. After the first time you snuck in here, I watching to see, if you would return and you did. When I saw you come in with Azaka and Kamidake, I almost rushed in here to stop you, until I heard you ask them to help you save Ryoko. I want to know why you decided to help her."

Ayeka glanced over at Tenchi wistfully and replied, "I realized that Tenchi loves her and I just want him … and her to be happy. I never meant to hurt Ryoko like this. You have to believe to me."

Washu sighed. She looked into Ayeka's eyes, as if searching for the truth. "I believe you...," she paused

"... and thank you for helping Ryoko."

Tears slid from Ayeka's eyes, as she got up and hugged Whachu.

"I'll help you to your room, Ayeka."

Washu, Ayeka, and the guardians left the room and walked out of the lab, leaving a sedated Tenchi and a healing Ryoko behind.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had final exams all last week and I still have some more this week.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

Tenchi opened his eyes and looked around, then he remembered last night. He quickly got out of bed and walked to Ryoko's bedside.

Color had returned to her cheeks. Her breathing was normal, and her heartbeat was strong.

He didn't understand, he was sure Ayeka was here late last night. He had thought Ayeka was hurting Ryoko, but she was fine, actually better than fine. Tenchi couldn't shake that it had not been a dream and that something happened.

With one last glance to Ryoko, he walked out of the room to find Washu sitting at her rather large computer.

She turned around and smiled." How'd you sleep last night, Tenchi?"

He looked confused. "What happened?"

"You were so exhausted that you fainted, so I gave you a sedative to help you sleep."

"Oh, Okay," but then curiosity raised its head. "Washu, did anything happen last night? Was Ayeka in here?"

Washu simply smiled and said, "You'll have to ask her what happened. I think its best, if you hear it from her?"

Tenchi once again looked confused. He didn't understand why Washu wouldn't tell him. He walked out of the lab into the living room and saw Ayeka sitting on the couch, patiently. She was surrounded by Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, and Ryo-ohki.

They all looked up and stared, when they heard the door open and close.

Sasami jumped up and ran towards Tenchi. She hugged him tightly. "Is Ryoko alright?" she asked.

"She's doing better than alright," someone answered before Tenchi could answer. He turned around and Washu was standing in the doorwy to the lab with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Mihoshi asked.

"I mean she's better enough so that everyone can come see her. She's still unconscious, but I think it'll do her some good to hear everyone's voices."

Everyone gasped in surprise and hurriedly walked toward the door and went inside. Everyone except Tenchi and Ayeka.

"Ayeka, I know you were in the room last night. I saw you over Ryoko's bed. What did you do?"

Ayeka looked shocked that Tenchi saw her. She had been so sure that Tenchi was in a deep sleep.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lord Tenchi. I was in my room the rest of the night."

"You're lying. Washu told me that if I wanted to know the truth I had to ask you. "Tenchi was getting annoyed, now.

She stumbled on her words. How could she lie, now? Washu had basically confirmed his suspicions.

She sighed and leaned on the back of the couch. "After Ryoko nearly died last night, I couldn't deal with the guilt, so I ran. When I came to a stop and started thinking, I realized that it was always Ryoko.'

Tenchi furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you've always loved Ryoko. I can see it every time you two are together. I think that's why I got so angry in the first place. You two looked so happy, so content. You've never been that way with me, but with Ryoko, it's like you're slowly coming out of your shell with her."

Ayeka said all this as her heart clenched painfully and tears pooled in her eyes. But she refused to cry anymore. She kept her tears at bay and continued her explanation.

"And I couldn't deal with being the reason for your unhappiness. You love Ryoko and she loves you. I was just in the way. I had to redeem myself, so I gave her some of my Jurian energy to help her. I couldn't let her die because of my jealousy."

She stared into Tenchi's eyes, as he tried to take in all the information that was given to him.

"Ayeka, I do care about you a lot, too. That was a brave thing you did. Thank you for helping her."

Tenchi ran a hand through his black hair and looked up at Ayeka. She was pale and tired-looking.

Ayeka simply nodded. "You should go visit her, Ayeka."

"Not now, Tenchi. I can't do it right now. It's too soon." He nodded his understanding.

He made his way to go back in the lab, but he turned around to look at Ayeka.

"Thank you." Ayeka gave him a weak smile, as he walked into the lab.

Somehow she felt that thank you was for something else besides saving Ryoko.

* * *

I'm going to start wrapping this story up. It'll either be one more chapter or two. Still not sure.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

The room began to filter out, as everyone had their chance to speak to the unconscious Ryoko. Every now and then they would return to the room to check on her and Tenchi. They would only stay for a few minutes, before they felt the need to leave them in privacy.

The day passed by slowly, as Ryoko had not woken up, yet.

Soon only Tenchi was left in the room.

The only times he left the room was to eat, take a shower, and change clothes.

He loyally sat by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. He wanted to be the first person she saw, when she woke up.

He sighed, as he looked at Ryoko's sleeping form. After his conversation with Ayeka, he really began to think of his feelings toward Ryoko.

He knew that he cared a lot about Ryoko, yet it was different than his feelings for the other girls.

Ryoko had always been special.

When Ayeka had been kidnapped by Kagato (posing as Yosho), who was by his side to help him, it was Ryoko.

Although Ryoko had tried to talk him out of it. She eventually understood that it was a fight, he just couldn't refuse. He had to save Ayeka, and he had to stop Kagato.

Ryoko had risked her life to help him. He couldn't forget that. She had always been there for him, to fight by his side.

After the fight with Kagato and Ryoko disappeared, he had never been more worried in his life. He thought about her every day. He almost went into space to search for her, but he wasn't sure, if she wanted to be found.

That day when the cherry blossoms from the trees had been falling, he had heard Ryoko's voice calling to him. Then he thought he had seen her standing there in the path.

But it was just his imagination.

He turned around and there she was standing on a rock, smiling. It was the real thing. She jumped into his arms crying out his name in pure happiness.

He dropped his bag to catch her, completely forgetting about anything else.

He was just so happy to have her in his arms. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

He had only caught a few words she said about fighting Ayeka for his heart. He wanted to laugh at that because Ayeka never had his heart, completely.

He just never told them, which one was the one he wanted. He hadn't been completely sure at first.

He was reluctant to cause anymore drama and confusion because as soon as he made a choice, someone was going to be hurt. He wanted to hold that off as much as possible.

Yet, his indecision had driven both women to the brink, making them go after each other tooth and nail.

He had almost lost one of them. It wasn't until that day Ryoko came into his arms and stopped him from working in the fields that he knew who he wanted.

Then the fight happened and it only strengthened his choice.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter.

Someone pointed out something to me. Maybe two chapters is not enough to end the story.

So I won't be ending it in two chapters.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

It was Ryoko. Ayeka was right. It had always been Ryoko.

He was just too scared to admit it. To be honest Ryoko scared the crap out of him sometimes.

She was unpredictable, immature, had a bad temper, got jealous easily, and was sort of lazy.

He still loved her.

She had her flaws, but it didn't matter. The other things outweighed her flaws.

She had always loved Tenchi faithfully and unconditionally, even when he was too dense to see at the time.

She had stood by his side, no matter what was in their way. She didn't care that her life was in danger. She wanted to fight by his side.

He loved her so much, it was an overwhelming feeling.

He stared at her and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ryoko," he whispered hoarsely, "Please wake up. I need to tell you something. It's important."

There was no movement.

"I need to tell you something. I need you to be awake, when I tell you," he said almost desperately.

There was still no movement.

He continued to beg and plead for Ryoko to wake up for an hour. He finally just laid his head beside her and thought about their possible future together.

As night fell, Tenchi fell asleep with his head next to Ryoko's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoko's eyes fluttered open. Her body felt tired and she felt weak. She turned her head and realized someone was sitting there.

Her heart fluttered, when she realized it was Tenchi. His head was so close to her hand. She gathered what little strength she had left and lifted up her hand.

She placed her hand gently on his head and began to run her fingers through his hair.

He stirred only a little. She couldn't help but smile a little at his slight snoring.

"T…Tenchi," she muttered, as she tried to find her voice. She also patted his head a little harder at the same time.

Tenchi slowly woke up, but the voice he heard made him jump up. He looked up startled and he looked at Ryoko's smiling face.

"Ryoko, you're awake," he cried.

She smiled and said, "Hi, Tenchi." He looked on the verge of tears, but he held them back.

"Ryoko, I'm so glad you're okay."

"How long have I been out?"

"Like a day and half. It was scary seeing you hurt like that. Everyone was so worried about you."

"Really…Everyone… I doubt that." Tenchi knew who she was referring to. He knew he'd have to address the issue. He told Ryoko about how sorry Ayeka was and what she did to help her.

Ryoko laid there in shock. "She did that to save me."

Tenchi nodded his head vigorously. It was the moment of truth. He scooted closer to Ryoko's bed and held her hand in his. He looked up into her eyes.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

* * *

Hope you're still reading.

I also hope you liked this chapter.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

Tenchi opened his mouth to tell her his feelings.

"Ryoko, you're awake," Washu yelled, as she ran into the room. She pushed Tenchi out of the way to be by her bedside. Tenchi flailed as he fell to the floor.

He stood up in disbelief and watched the whole scene. He had been so close, why did Washu interrupt them?

Tenchi stood back, as they talked and Washu was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Ryoko, I was so scared. I wasn't sure, if you'd pull through."

Ryoko just smiled."Well, I feel fine, now. Just a bit sore."

"With time, you'll be alright. You're body will repair itself. I'm so happy you're going to recover."

Ryoko glanced over at Tenchi and saw he was looking solemnly at them both.

"Tenchi, are you okay," she asked. He tried to smile and walked over beside Washu. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Tenchi, didn't you have something to tell me?"

"I do. Ryoko, I…"

Washu interrupted, "Tenchi, can I talk to you for a second?" Washu steered Tenchi out of the room.

Ryoko looked at them in confusion and a little bit of annoyance. Washu closed the door to the room.

Tenchi faced Washu irritated. "Washu, why do you keep interrupting me? I'm trying to tell her something important."

She looked at him for a moment. "Tenchi, I know what you're trying to tell her. I just don't think it's the right time." He just stared at her.

"I think I've waited long enough. I need to tell her how I feel. I almost lost her. She could've died and she wouldn't have known how I felt. You can't stop me from telling her because you don't think it's the right time."

Washu looked at him angrily. "Tenchi, you're going to tell her you love her, while she's lying in a bed, recovering from her wounds. She just woke up. She deserves better than that. Everything she's been through, she needs to hear how you feel in a more sincere way. It's not the right time. You can't force those kinds of moments."

"But she could've died…"Tenchi didn't finish the thought. Washu looked at him sympathetically.

"I know," she said quietly, "I'm just saying Tenchi. Let it be the right moment to tell her."

Tenchi sighed and thought about everything Washu said. In a way, he understood Washu's thinking. He needed to tell Ryoko how he felt. He shouldn't force the moment.

"I see what you mean."

"Just be by her side Tenchi, until she recovers. That in itself will show how much you care."

"I'm going to tell everyone, she's awake." Washu quickly walked out of the lab.

Tenchi walked back into the room, Ryoko was sitting there, patiently.

"What was that about?" she asked. Tenchi merely shook his head and smiled.

"It was nothing."

"Are you gonna finish what you were saying?" she was now sitting up in bed, gazing into his eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I…I care about you a lot and I'll sit right here, until you're fully recovered."

Ryoko smiled at Tenchi. She wasn't used to Tenchi saying stuff like that to her. A warm feeling spread through her chest.

"Thank you, Tenchi." Tenchi blushed slightly.

They soon heard everyone coming through the lab. Everyone came into the room practically fawning over Ryoko. Sasami ran to her bedside.

"Ryoko, I'm so glad you're okay. I bought Ryo-ohki to see you." She held up the cabbit who jumped into Ryoko's lap.

"Meow, Meow," Ryo-ohki said happily, as he snuggled against Ryoko.

"I've missed you, too, Ryo-ohki."

Laughter could be heard from the room, as the entire house stood in the room with Ryoko.

Only Ayeka remained outside the lab, contemplating the right time to visit Ryoko.

* * *

Do you hate me? I postponed it again.

Sorry about that. I want Tenchi to tell Ryoko in a different setting. I want it to be special. I'm a romantic. What can I say?

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

A couple of days passed, as a conscious Ryoko recovered in Washu's lab. Everyone except Ayeka made sure they visited Ryoko, just to check up on her progress.

She was able to get up and move around the room a little, but she still felt too weak to use her powers.

Tenchi stayed by her side, finding it very difficult not to blurt out his feelings. He mostly kept Ryoko company by playing games with her or just talking.

Sometimes he would have to leave her to work I the carrot fields. He now felt comfortable enough to leave her alone, but someone else would take his place, mostly Sasami with Ryo-ohki or Washu.

He didn't realize how much enjoyed being with her. It's not like they were having intense heart to hearts, but it just made him feel at ease. He could picture it being like this, everyone living here, and being with Ryoko.

One day, Tenchi had left Ryoko for a moment to eat a breakfast and take a shower. Ayeka was standing by his door, as he walked out.

"I think I'm ready to talk to her, Lord Tenchi," she said, trying to sound brave. Tenchi stared at her and slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"I've already told her what you did for her."

Ayeka looked a little shock, but she remained silent. They walked toward the lab and went in together.

Washu turned around and saw Ayeka, and she automatically knew what was going to happen. She knew that this conversation had to be done in private and without interruption.

Tenchi walked over and stood by Washu, as Ayeka gathered her courage and walked into the room.

Ryoko was sitting up on a stack of pillows, watching a television that Washu had installed just for her, while she recovered.

Ryoko looked up and was surprised to see Ayeka. She had an inkling of what was about to happen. Ayeka walked into the room with as much dignity as she could muster. She sat down in the chair and faced Ryoko.

"Well, hello, Ayeka."

"Hello, Ryoko." Ayeka looked a little lost for a moment. Ryoko knew this wasn't easy, so she kept quiet and waited patiently for Ayeka to speak.

"Ryoko, I would like to apologize for my behavior that day. I was completely out of line. I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me. I'm really sorry." She looked into Ryoko's eyes, while she said these words. She wanted to show that she meant every single word. She felt tears slowly slide down her cheeks.

Ryoko sighed and looked at the princess.

"Tenchi told me what you did for me. I couldn't believe it, when he told me. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Ryoko. I'm the reason you almost died."

"I was not going to die. You can't get rid of me that easily, princess. I was just having difficulties. That's all. I would've recovered just fine."

Ayeka wanted to smile at the space pirate's stubbornness but given the topic, she couldn't.

"Very well, then. I just wanted to make sure you recovered. I just wanted to help you, to make sure you came out of this entire thing, okay."

"I'm alive and still kicking. So I guess, whatever you did helped."

Ayeka still looked like she wanted to say more. To make Ryoko understand how awful she felt about the whole thing.

"R…R…," she stammered.

But Ryoko interrupted her."Ayeka, it's alright. I think you've shown how sorry you are. You even gave me some Jurai energy to help me, so I forgive you. You just need to forgive yourself."

"I'm not sure, if I can."

"You will. You will." Ayeka looked a little tormented and relieved at the same time, if that's even possible.

"I don't know what else to say," she said desperately. She looked to Ryoko, as if she could give her a clue.

"There's nothing else that needs to be said."

Ayeka sat there quietly for a moment, tears still slowly falling down her face.

"Do you want to watch TV with me?" Ryoko asked. Ayeka gave a small smile.

"I think I'd like that very much."

The two spent most of the day in silence watching TV, making small talk here and there.

Ayeka didn't want to bring up Tenchi because she knew that he needed to tell Ryoko on his own terms and his own time. She had to accept Tenchi's decision. It wasn't easy, but she knew it was all for a reason. She and Tenchi just weren't meant to be and she was beginning to be okay with that.

* * *

Sorry about the delay.

Hope you like the chapter.

Thanks for reading and being patient with me.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.**

Ryoko started to regain her strength, again. She started to spend less time in her room.

Tenchi began to see the changes in Ryoko and Ayeka's once strained relationship.

He saw that Ryoko and Ayeka had restarted their arguing but without the malicious intent to harm. Those always argued; it had always been a part of their relationship, so why should it change, now.

Their arguments were usually relegated to the different shows on television and other trivial things.

Tenchi was just glad it was no longer about him. Every time he would come to the room, while Ayeka was still in there.

Ayeka would quietly get up with a small smile aimed at him. He would often take this as an encouraging smile; Ryoko would see the smile and look suspiciously from one to the other.

One night Tenchi had fallen asleep sitting beside Ryoko, he woke up, and was alarmed to see she was gone. Tenchi quickly got up and started searching around the house for her, but then it suddenly hit him.

He knew the place where she always went to clear her head.

He made his way through his window and out onto the roof. He walked to the other side and saw her sitting there, looking up at the clear night sky.

There wasn't a cloud in sight. The stars glittered, like beautiful, bright diamonds. They sat up in the dark stretch of space.

A gentle breeze blew through Ryoko's cyan colored hair. She looked up at the sudden noise and saw Tenchi carefully walking toward her.

He sat down and stared up at the sky, his eyes drifting towards Ryoko. She looked so beautiful, sitting there admiring the dark sparkling sky.

"You scared me for a minute. I didn't know where you were." Ryoko sadly looked at him and tried to smile.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. I just needed to think."

He noticed the sadness on her face. "Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"No, it's not that. It's just that…," she paused unable to finish.

"Ryoko…"

"It's just that I see the way you look at Ayeka. You two have gotten closer. Haven't you?"

Tenchi opened his mouth to answer, but she continued, as if he wasn't going to speak.

"I see the way she smiles at you, and I see the way you look at her. The only reason you've been coming to my room so much is because you're guilty. It's…It's because you've fallen for her. Just admit it, already. I know I'm right."

Tenchi looked stunned for a moment, but he scooted closer to Ryoko. It appeared that the moment had arrived. It was time to tell Ryoko.

She was staring off, trying not to cry in front of Tenchi.

"Ryoko, you've got it all wrong." She turned to look at him, when he said these words. He bought his hand up to touch her hair but pulled away at the look of confusion on her face.

"Remember when you helped me rescue Ayeka from Kagato." She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I'll never forget that. You risked your life to save Ayeka. I know you tried to stop me from going at first, but you respected my decision. Even though you didn't agree with me, you still fought by my side. It's always been like that. You're always by my side, fighting with me. After you're fight with Ayeka, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I wouldn't have you by my side anymore and it was such a heavy feeling in my chest. I felt like someone was hitting me in the chest. I realized that the person I want by my side was you."

Ryoko gasped and stared wide-eyed at Tenchi. "T…T…Tenchi," she stuttered.

"I love you, Ryoko. I want to be with you. I choose you."

Ryoko eyes suddenly filled with water, and she tackled Tenchi in a break-backing hug. It seemed her strength really was returning.

"Oh, Tenchi," she cried out, as she continued to hug him tightly.

"I can't breathe, Ryoko." She pulled away and looked at him with love etched in every feature of her face.

"I'm only sorry that it took me so long to realize it," he said regretfully. She just smiled. Tenchi bought up his hand and touched her cheek.

She leaned into his touch like a cat. It looked like she was going to start purring at any moment.

"I love you, too," she whispered. She took his hand from her cheek and began to place kisses on the palm of his hand, which made Tenchi blush.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his palm. "I love you, too," he whispered back. She looked up at this and smiled, her yellow eyes sparkling.

With red cheeks, Tenchi leaned forward and placed his lips on Ryoko's surprised ones. Ryoko leaned more into the kiss. It was a simple kiss yet was passionate enough to show their love.

They pulled apart with their foreheads resting against each other. Their breaths intermingling and their eyes locked on each other.

Who knows how long they stayed in that position? Staring at each other, knowing this was it. They had found each other, their soul mate.

Each one happy that Tenchi had admitted his feelings.

A decision that had led to love, a love that would last for a very, very long time.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Finally, Tenchi told Ryoko how he felt. Yay!!!

I really hope you like this chapter and the entire story.

I'd like to thank Jay-Jay22 for being so supportive of this story and always encouraging me. Thanks so much.

Thank you for reading.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
